Oh Yeah
by Ms.GarciaRose19
Summary: Logan developes feelings for Camille's long time friend when she comes to L.A to help Camille run her share of Rocque records. L/OC,Cam/J, K/J, C/S
1. I need your help!

**What if Camille was Gustavo's niece and she owned half of Rocque records? What if Camille's long time friend arrives at the Palm Woods after she gets a call from Camille to help her run her share of Rocque Records? Stir up the Romance and Friendship...**

**Me: HEY YOU GUYS! This is my FRIST Big Time Rush story and I hope you guys like it. **

**Logan: So this story is about me...Right? **

**Me: Yes Logan, but...**

**Logan: (turns to the others) See I told you guys!**

**Kendall: Come on Logie, let her talk.**

**Me: Logan, hold on its not only...**

**Logan: don't be mad guys; I'm sure she'll include you somewhere in the story**

**Camille, Jo, Stephanie: Let her finish! (They jump on Logan)**

**Logan: Ouches!**

**Me: Thanks girls, does anyone want to do the Disclaimer?**

**James, Kendall, Carlos: We'll do it!**

**Me: Alright take it away guys...**

**Kendall: Ms. Garcia does not own the band Big Time Rush or any of the songs used through out.**

**James: She does own her character Yoli.**

**Carlos: Why is your name Ms. Garcia? ARE YOU MY SISTER! (HUGS HER TIGHTLY)**

**Me: How about I tell you later, (STRUGGLES TO BREATH), but for now enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**Camille's POV:**

"What do you mean I have to look over the studio while your gone dad?" I said as I stood by the door of his room and watched him pack his suitcases.

"Camille I am going to be gone for a while on business and I need you to take my place as Co-owner of Rocque Records." He said as he continued packing. "Besides you know your uncle is busy with the new boy band to completely focus on the entire Record Company." He said as he was putting the last of his clothes into the suitcases. "Camille, you'll do great .I know you will. After all you are a Rocque."

I sighed as I helped him get his luggage from our room to the cab that was waiting downstairs. 'Yup, that's me Camille Anderson... Rocque, the Palm Woods Crazy Methodist Actress.' I thought as me and my dad stepped out of the elevator into the lobby.

"I have a flight to catch to Spain in two hours Cami, I don't want to miss it" he said as he hugged me "Call me if any thing goes wrong or anything happens?" He saw a look of concern on my face. "Cami why don't you call Yoli that always cheers you up!" he told me

I smiled, "Maybe her dad will let her stay here with me, since you'll be gone!" I immediately said to him.

"No crazy antics if she does come to stay." That caused us to laugh. "I'm a miss you Cami." He said as he hugged me goodbye.

"I'm a miss you too dad." I told him right before he got into the cab.

Once inside he rolled the window down and said "Remember what I said Camille, you'll do great." and with that he was on his way to Spain and leaving me to run Rocque Records.

"DOGS THAT WAS AMAZINGLY... AWFUL!" Shouted Gustavo from the control room. "THAT was worst then the last time" he said as he came into the studio.

"Awe Come on Gustavo..." the boys complained.

"I think, we sounded good." said James looking at his reflection.

"Well I don't care what you think!" shouted Gustavo

"Gustavo, come on give them a brake they have been working on the same song for the pass five hours." Kelly said trying to help ease Gustavo's anger. And it seemed to work.

"Yeah, maybe we need a brake from singing Gustavo," yawned Kendall looking at the guys for some help.

"Maybe we can come back tomorrow and rehearse, Gustavo" Logan said casually.

"FINE, Dogs," he shouted to them. "Kelly will take you back to the Palm Woods and Kelly make sure the DOGS don't do anything stupid!"

"Come on Gustavo it's not like we're going to do something as stupid as hijack a golf cart an drive it around the Palm Woods!" Carlos said. However, the three others smacked him on the back of his head. "HEY!" he said rubbing his head.

**Camille's POV:**

"Hello, Camille what's going on?" said voice on the other line.

"I need your help here in Hollywood Yoli!" I said into my phone.

"I'm on my way Cam" said Yoli

**Everyone: Carlos! You're killing her! Let her breath!**

**Me: (Gasp for air) thanks guys!**

**James: So your character does meet the guys and the girls in the next chapter right?**

**Me: Yup! She'll run into them soon enough.**

**Everyone: What do you mean run into them?**

**Me: Don't worry about it guys. So that's chapter one of my story. I hope you guys liked it! Please Review and comment. Thank you! :)**


	2. The Arrival,The Drive and The Run in

**Me: Hello out there you guys! So I decided to put up chapter two of Oh yeah. **

**Jo: When do I and Stephanie talk in the story?**

**Stephanie: Come on Jo, We'll have our moment don't worry.**

**Logan: Yeah besides this is a story about me!**

**Me: You're lucky you're cute Logan! Disclaimer time, is any one up for it?**

**James, Kendall, Carlos: Can we do it again!**

**Me: Yeah I don't see why not, take it away guys...**

**Kendall: Ms. Garcia does not own the band Big Time Rush. **

**Carlos: Or any of the songs used through out this story.**

**James: She does own her character Yoli.**

**Logan: Enjoy!**

**Camille's POV:**

"Where is she? She better get here fast!" I thought to myself as paced back and forth in the lobby as I waited for my best friend to arrive.

"Can you stop pacing, It's giving me an ignoramus headache!" shouted Bitters from the lobby's Check-in-desk.

I walked up the desk. "I sorry Bitters, its just that I'm nervous," I told him. "And my friend is coming out here to help me run the record company and I am freaking out!" I continued to tell him

He looked at me and shook his head "I'm sure you'll do okay, but for now get away from the front desk Camille!" he said "Have a Palm Woods Day" he faked smiled at me.

'He acts like he doesn't care but he does deep down somewhere in that cold heart of his.' I thought as my phone rang and saw that it was Yoli. "Hey where you?" I asked her immediately

"Turn around Cam" she said into the phone.

"What do you mea...Yoli!" I shouted as I ran to hug her

**Yoli POV:**

"What do you mea...Yoli!" she shouted as she ran to hug me.

"Hey Camille I'm so happy to see you" I told her as she hugged me.

"You actually came here!" she told me as I backed away from her.

"Of course I did, I was in my hometown visiting my grandma not far from here and when I asked my dad if I could come and stay here with you and he said yes" I told her.

"Awesome, so not that I am complaining, but how come your dad let you stay with me." She asked me ask she grabbed my bags and headed for the elevators.

"Well you know how he's the CEO for this company, "I started to tell her as we stepped in to the elevator and she nodded "he's going on a business trip to discuss some deals that can earn the company more money." I told her as the elevator closed.

"That's great, my dad also left on a business trip and that's also why I called you. You see he left me in charge of his share of Rocque Records." she looked so nervous. I have never seen her like this; Camille has always been a strong person ever since I moved to Connecticut when I was 5. We both come from the same situation. When your mom was never around growing up and great things are expected from you from your dad, pressure builds, I understood her. The elevator stopped on the second floor.

"Wait I thought you were on the fourth floor Cam?" I said to her as we stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway.

"We moved apartments a few months back..." she told me "now we live on the second floor in room 2L, and before I forget here is your key." She handed it to me as we walked to the door. "Welcome to your new home!"Camille said as she opened the door.

The apartment was a three room, two bathroom apartment with a connecting living room and kitchen. She walked me to my room "I moved into my dad's room after I called you. Here's your room, it has a balcony so you can see the pool below. It's the second largest in the apartment."

"Thanks Camille," I told her but she was leaving "wait, where are you going? I thought you were going to help me unpack."

"My uncle Gustavo texted me, telling me to meet him at the studio, he wants to talk; besides you might want to take a nap, you look like crap." she said laughing as she left.

"Hahaha...very funny Cami!" I shouted loud enough so she could hear me. 'Well might as well get unpacked.' I thought to my self. 'After I'm done I'll walk around the place.' and I started to unpack.

**Logan POV**

"I gotta get new friends." I kept telling myself as I watched Kendall and James hot wire the small

Palm Woods kart. "Gustavo is going to kill us if he fines out."

"Relax Logie, he won't find out. Everything will be fine" Kendall told me as he continued to work.

"What are you guys up to?" said two familiar voices

"Ahahaha!" all four of us shouted. I jumped into Kendall's arms. Jo and Stephanie stood there laughing.

"Where'd you two come from?" said James going back to work on the kart.

"I just came back from shooting the newest scenes for New Town High." Jo said as she smiled at Kendall.

"I just came back from shooting my latest horror short film." Stephanie said looking at Carlos the entire time.

The engine of the kart roared. "Ha! It works" said James "I told you I could do it" he did a little victory dance followed by he famous jazz hands.

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming "Guy someone is coming!" Carlos shouted as he grabbed Stephanie's hand ran to the back of the Kart and hopped on.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious!" I told him as I was getting into the driver's seat of the kart. I saw James jump in the back with Carlos and Stephanie who were freaking out.

"Logan get us out of here now!" Kendall shouted to me and hopped into the passenger's seat with Jo in the middle of us.

"Hold on tight!" I said as I step on the pedal and we zoomed out of the parking lot. There were loads of people. "Get out of the way!" I shouted to people waving them out of the way.

"Coming through!" Jo shouted. "Seriously for being two in the afternoon on a Saturday, there is a lot of people at the Palm Woods." she said. Everyone agreed as now entered the Famous Palm Woods Park how ever unlike the last time, instead of crashing into a gazebo, the kart stopped just like that.

"Why'd the kart stop?" asked Kendall. All of us looked at James.

"I thought you said you could get it started!" I told him. That's when we heard that evil laughter.

"Bitters" we all said.

"You didn't think I wouldn't do something to stop you hockey heads a second time did you?" he told us.

We all looked at each other. "RUN!" We all shouted and ran for our lives back to back to 2J.

"Come back here you hockey heads!" shouted Bitters. We ran towards our room but just as we reached our door Stephanie stopped

"We can't go into to the apartment he'll find us there easily!" said Stephanie. She was right bitters will easily catch us here. We all thought were we could hide.

"Camille's!" we all shouted. We ran to her apartment and stumbled into the apartment and closed the door. Finally we got sanctuary.

"All right I'll meet you down stairs?" an unfamiliar voice said "...Who are you all?"

**Yoli's POV:**

'There, that is the last of my things' I thought to my self as I finished hang up the last of my clothes. My phone started to ring it played that song, "Til' I Forget About You", by the band Camille's uncle was promoting," I checked the caller ID and it was Camille. "Hello Cam, How'd it go with your uncle?" I said as walked around the room.

"How about we get some smoothes and I'll tell you about it. Meet me downstairs I'm about a couple minutes away." said Camille

"All right I'll meet you down stairs in 5" I told her as I hung up the phone and I walked to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. "Who are you all?"

**Me:** What did you guys think... please review! It is appreciated by me .they will make my day!

**Logan:** they really do guys.

**James:** So what is going to happen on the next chapter?

Me: I don't know yet... but I have some ideas that may work. Why?

Carlos: He wants to be with Camille already... he saw it on your computer

Everyone: CARLOS!

Carlos: What?

**Please review!**


	3. Welcome to the Palm Woods!

**Me:** Here is the next chapter in my story. I really hope you guys in joy it.

**Everyone: ** Hurry up and get to the story!

**Me:** Fine, fine... I do not own Big time rush, the songs or anything besides my character Yoli. I'm to

poor.

**Everyone again**: On with the Story...

**Me:** they are staring to freak me out...

**Logan's POV**

"The better question is who you are and what are you doing in Camille's Apartment?" asked James. James was really defensive over Camille. He admitted to me that he thought of her more than a friend after the kissed when they we're rehearsing lines. Of course I was sad about it, but we broke up and it had happen several months ago, I wasn't upset about it any more.

"Okay if you must know, I'm Camille's best friend from back home in Connecticut." she responded glancing at all of us. She wore a loose fitting shirt with patterns of flowers all over it and a pair of skinny jeans. I had to admit she looked good and very familiar.

"Wait you're a friend of Camille's, then you must be Yoli right?" Asked Jo

"Yes, I recognize you two from the pictures she sent me from your premiere of New Town High, Your Jo right and your Stephanie?" said Yoli smiling to them.

"Yeah that's met nice to finally met you, let me introduce you to the rest of the guys," Jo said "this is Kendall Knight," Kendall smiled at her and she smiled back, "I believe you already met James Diamond," Jo introduced .

"Next to him is Carlos Garcia," Carlos waved energetically to her and she giggled at him and smiled back and Logan Mitchell." Stephanie introduced us. I gave her a short wave and she smiled back. "Guys this is Yoli Hernandez."

Yoli's POV

"Yoli Hernandez "You mean as in, the daughter of one of THE most powerful CEO's in the country!" they shouted. 'Oh no, this is bad...' I thought. Just then there was a knock at the door and just like that all of them ran to what was now my room.

"Hey! What's the deal? What's going on?" I said to them as I went to follow them. When I entered the room they were no were to be seen. "Guys where'd you go?" I said looking around my room and again there was a knock at the door "coming!" I shouted as I went to the door to see who it was.

When I opened the door I saw the same man that Camille had been talking to earlier. "Hi, can I help yo..."

"Are the Hockey heads in here?" he said stepping into the apartment 'Rude much' I thought to myself.

"Hockey Heads, who is that?" I was confused by this point. First I had the girls and guys run into the apartment and now this guy who looked liked the building manager.

"Four guys and two girls, they hijacked a kart." he said looking around.

'That why they are hidings' I watched as he continued his search. "I haven't seen them, but if I do I'll tell them you're looking for them, if that will help,"

"Hey Yoli I thought you were going to met me in the lobby in 5?" I heard Camille's voice as she entered the apartment and saw the man in the Living room.

"Bitters what are you doing here and not at the front desk?"She asked him.

"Looking for your friends, but they are not here." he said as he walked out of the apartment, like I said rude.

Camille walked to my room and I followed close behind, "He's gone now guys you can come out now." She said as she opened the closet, and all six of them fell out all of them groaned in pain.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked as I helped them up from the floor. While Camille just stood there and watched.

"Thanks" said Logan. I told him no problem; I knew he and Camille broke up a few months back. I had to admit he was kind of cute, and every time he smiled you could see his dimples.

"Hey Cami" they all said.

"Hey guys" Cam responded. "I see you all met my friend Yoli, she's going to be staying with me for awhile to help me while my dad is gone on business." Camille explained.

"Well it nice to meet you Yoli, and thanks for not telling Bitters you saw us here." said Kendall

"No problem any time, I'm just glad I could help you guys." I told them honestly. "I had to admit, no offence, at first I thought you guys were just like any other rising boy band and coming celebrity stars that think only about themselves, but you guys seem pretty down to earth." I told them. They laughed.

"Where were you guys headed?" James asked Cam and me.

"Well we're going to get smoothes and maybe dinner with my uncle, do you guys want to come along with us?" Camille asked being polite.

"We can't James, Carlos, Logan and me we're going to the rink nearby and play a little two on two." Kendall explained. "We can meet you girls for dinner though."

"That sounds great." I said smiling again. I don't know what it is about these guys that make you want to smile all the time. "Jo, Stephanie can you guys come?" I asked.

"Jo and I will meet you at dinner also we have to go to the store and get a few thing for our parents, Here we'll give you our numbers, just text us where and when okay" they entered both there numbers on my phone.

"We'll see you guy's later, bye!" they said as the left the apartment.

"We're going to go too, so we can get a good rink, see you girls later" they said as all four of them left the apartment. "Yoli, thanks again for saving us from Bitters it means a lot!" said Carlos as he closed the door.

"That was different..." I told Cam as I smiled looking at the door they all had just exited through.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods Yoli!" Camille said as she tossed my car keys and opening the door for us to leave.

I sighed. 'This is going to be a long adventure.' I thought as we walk to the car.

**Me:** Okay that was chapter three of Oh Yeah! What did you guys think?

**Everyone:** Finally we met your character!

**Me:** Hey! Sorry I took so long I'll try to up date faster next time...

**Carlos:** Do you think my helmet makes my head look fat?

**James:** No your fat head makes your head look fat.

**Everyone: **hahahah...

**Carlos:** DIE! (Jumps on James)

**Stephanie and Camille: **CARLOS!(Try to get them to stop)

**Me:** STOP FIGHTING...

**Jo:** Um...please review...Hey James Stop hitting him!

**Kendall:** yeah make sure you review...guys stop!

**Logan:** HAVE A GREAT NIGHT EVERYONE!


	4. Thoughts Anyone?

**Me:** Thanks to those who reviewed my story. I LOVE YOU! I'm back with a new chapter after I was able to finish it once we got James and Carlos to the Hospital.

**James:** At least the didn't have to do any thing with my hair.

**Kendall: **Poor James and his hair

**Carlos:** Hey what about me?

**Camille: **You too Carlos!

**Me: **Okay now that we got that settled Declaimer Time!

**Jo:** Ms. Garcia does NOT own Big Time Rush or the Songs or any other things!

**Stephanie:** She does however own her character Yoli

**Logan:** On with the story!

**Yoli POV**

"So where do you want to go grab Smoothes Cam?" I asked her as I drove down Hollywood Blvd.

"Let's try this place I know, we're near by it just turn here." she instructed. "Yoli, I have to ask... how you could afford THIS car!" she said inspecting the interior of my car. The car was a 2011 Dark blue black pen-striped Chevy Camero with a black leather interior. I had to say it was a nice car.

"My dad bought it for my eighteenth birthday." she kept looking around, I could tell she loved it also; but I felt depressed as hell.

The only reason he got it for me was because he wanted me to remember he did so just incase he didn't show up for my party, which he didn't, I wouldn't feel terrible. People think because you're coming from a well set family that you have everything; you do, except your parents.

"You okay Yoli?" Camille noticed my change in mood. "Park right here" she said.

"I 'm great, don't worry about it I was just thinking, I have this stupid lyric I can't get out of my head." I told her as we got out of the car and walked into the smoothe joint. "I was writing this song just for fun and I just can't seem to find the hook for it, you know."

"Well maybe later you can ask my uncle to help you finish it; he loves you and says he can't wait to see you later." Camille said to me as we ordered and waited.

"So what did he want to talk to you about any way? Did he tell you have to go to the studio early every day?" I asked

"Yeah I do, but that's not the hardest thing on the agenda." she responded

"What is it Cam? Maybe I can help you out?" I told her. Camille is like the sister I never had. I was here to support her.

"He said I had to find a new singer for the Record Company within a few days and I don't know how to do that." Her eyes got really watery. I hated seeing her like this for two reasons one like I said before she's like the sister I never had and two she gets really hysterical and dramatic.

"I got an idea Camille, why don't you hold an audition at the Palm woods like they do on American Idol in the beginning and who ever sings the best at that audition will be your person" I suggested.

"I guess we could give it a try right... but the only people who sing are the BTR guys everyone else directs or acts." she said

"Well we will give it a try and we'll go from there okay?" I said

"Thanks I would be lost with out you." she hugged me

"No problem, what are best friends for." I said to her

"Order 68, two monkey mochas." called the waiter with our order.

"What did you think about the guys?" Camille asked me as we grabbed the smoothes and sat at a table.

"At first I thought they we're weird but they seem to be pretty fun guys, and when Bitters told me that the hijacked the kart that proved it."I said laughing. "What happened with you and James, did anything ever happen after the kiss between you or..."

"Nothing happened. We're scared to do anything about it because of Logan you know. We don't want to hurt him even more" she told me. I nodded. I tried to change the subject.

"Hey maybe you should text them and let them know where we're going to have dinner at." I told her. "Why don't we have it at Restaurant Celestial around 5:00 pm?

"I'll texted Carlos and let him know right know" she pulled out her phone. All I could think about was Logan. 'He seemed so polite and sweet. No, I can't go down that road.' I shook my head. Camille noticed

"What's wrong with you?" she said getting up ready to go.

"Nothing I was just spacing out, let's go." I said getting up from the table leaving the place.

"Yoli, can I ask you something?" Camille asked as we left an approached my car.

"Absolutely, asks away Cam" told her as I took the key out my bag.

"Can I drive?"

**Logan POV**

The guys and I were on our way to the rink in the Big Time Rush Mobile.

"What did you guys think about Cami-bear's friend?" asked James.

"She seems really cool, I think she likes me!" said Carlos overly excited. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, and how do you suppose that genius?"I asked him as I parked the car and we all got out.

"She giggled at me and she invited me to dinner." he said

"Carlos, Camille and Yoli invited us to dinner along with Jo and Steph." said Kendall

"Carlos be rational about it, she hardly knows us, let alone you." I told him as we walked into the place.

"You're all just jealous." he said

"Of what Carlos?" we all told him. All of us got ready in our equipment and head for the ice.

"All I know is that she seems pretty cool, she saved us from Bitters and she doesn't act snobby because she is rich and all." said Kendall getting in position by the goalie net.

"I noticed that too, you would think she's snobby like Mercedes." said Carlos.

"I thought she was really cool like Camille is, she seemed really down to Earth." commented James as we got in place to start. I was thinking about her smile, which made me smile, it was permanently engraved in my mind.

"Logie what do you think about her?" Carlos asked me as he threw the puck my way, which completely caught me off guard, it hit me and I fell on the ice "LOGAN, are you ok?" He shouted as they all skated towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Carlos don't worry about it." I told him getting up with his help.

"Dude, are you okay? That was a nasty hit and fall." asked James. I just shook my head up and down.

"Now that Logie is okay, let's get back to playing some Hockey!" said Kendall once again we started playing two and two.

"Logie you didn't answer my question, what do you think about Yoli?" asked Carols again passing me the puck once more.

I tried to get my mouth to work to answer the question and shoot the puck, but I just couldn't. "Um ...I think she's attractive...I mean... she's great looking... I mean... she seem like a great girl. " I tried to cover-up but I just failed miserably.

"I think Logie has a crush on Yoli..."teased Kendall as he took the puck from me and scored.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE KENDALL!" I shouted. He laughed.

"Logan there is nothing wrong on having a crush on her she is cute, nice, and not my type." James said.

"That's what you said last time with Camille!" I shouted at him. I didn't mean to say it I just came out and by the looks of it hurt him. I sighed.

"I'm sorry James; I didn't mean to say that it's just that..." I started to say.

"Your crushing on her and don't want t, right." he said to me understanding me. I nodded.

"Hey guys, Camille just texted me where and when we are going to met." said Carlos

"What the text say Carlos?" said Kendall. Carlos read the texts out loud.

_To: Carlos_

_From: Camille_

_Hey Carlitos, meet us at Restaurant Celestial around 5:00 pm _

_Bring Kendall's mom and sister too._

"Alright it's 3:36, let's get going or else we're going to be late" said Kendall "We still have to get ready and pick up my mom and Katie." he told us as we got off the ice. This was going to be a long dinner.

**Me:** That was the end of chapter 4 I hope you all enjoyed it. It might be awhile until the next time I update. Sorry, but I'll try my best to upload as soon as I can.

**Logan:** James I think your missing a chunk of hair.

**James:** AHAHAHA! (Runs to the Restroom)

**Carlos:** Karmas a bitc...

**Stephanie****:** CARLOS!

**Camille:** You all know what to do so put the curser over that review link and Comment

**Kendal, Jo:** See yah next time...


	5. Restaurant Celestial

**Me:** Alright I am back with the next chapter I really hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I had writing it.

**Logan:** How long have you been up writing?

**Carlos:** You look like a CRAP!

**Me:** I know! I had two cups of coffee; I have to study for finals, and I got detention. Thanks for pointing it out Carlos! (Hits him an the arm)

**Kendall:** Okay before anything else happens...Ms. Garcia does not own Big Time Rush.

**Stephanie:** She doesn't own the songs or anything used in the story.

**Camille:** She does own her character Yoli.

**Jo: ** SoPlease Enjoy!On with the story!

**Logan's POV**

"Carlos I thought you said you knew were the restaurant was!" James shouted to Carlos who was sitting in the second row with Kendall and he hit him on the head.

Carlos turned around, "And maybe that's why; you keep hitting me on my head!" Immediately both of them started fighting.

"James, Carlos that is enough! Both of you stop fighting!" shouted Mama Knight from the drivers seat. "We are near the restaurant." from the looks of it, it was a nice place.

"Fine" both of them said sitting back in there seats. When we got back to the apartment, we told Mama Knight and Katie that Camille had invited them to dinner. They both said they would come along.

"Bitters' said Camille is now running a share of Rocque Records; is that true?" turned asked Katie from the passenger seat. You could see the wheels in her head turning as she came up with an idea.

"Katie you are not going to annoy her with business deals." said Mama Knight to her.

"Fine" Katie said pouting. We all laughed.

"We didn't know that, that must be why her friend came here, to help her?" said Kendall "How did Bitters know?" he asked Katie, but I didn't hear her answer.

'Yoli is going to be at Rocque record with Camille, interesting...' I thought to myself as we got to the restaurant and we saw Gustavo and Kelly waiting out side to door with Jo and Stephanie.

"Hey Gustavo, hey Kelly, Jo and Steph." we all said as we got out of the SUV and the valet took it away.

"Hello Dogs, and Mrs. Knight, Katie" Gustavo said as we approached them.

"Has anyone seen Camille? They are late." said Kelly.

"Yoli texted me they might be a little late because Camille was at some stores shopping." said Stephanie.

"I wonder where they are, its already 10 minutes pass 5:00 and I'm hungry!" whined Carlos. That's when we all heard the roaring of an engine and a scream.

"CAAMILLE, SLLOW DOOWNN!"

**Yoli's POV**

"CAAMILE, SLLOW DOOWNN!"I shouted to her. I had decided to let her drive; I didn't think my life would be in danger. Boy was I wrong.

We we're near the restaurant and Camille was still going pretty fast. "CAM, THE RESTURANT, YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN!" I closed my eyes. Then car came to a sudden stop. "Did we die?" I whispered with my eyes closed.

"No Yoli, where here, come on. Get out so the valet can take the car, everyone is waiting for us" she told me relaxed as ever. I, however, was shaking so badly the valet had to help me out of the car.

"Hey everyone you guys ready to eat?" Camille greeted everyone. "Let's go inside." we all headed inside and we're greeted by the host.

"How many will be dining this evening?" the lady asked I wasn't paying much attention I was to busy trying to walk straight. Jo held on to me.

"The waiter will be here in a moment with the menus." she said going back to the front door.

"Are you okay Yoli?" asked Jo as we at our table. I sat next to her.

"Yeah, I am not letting her drive ever again" I said shaking my head she laughed.

The waiter arrived with our menus and handed us them, "I'll be back to take your orders in a bit".

"Yoli I can't believe you're here, it has been a while since I last saw you and you're all grown up and beautiful as ever do you still sing?" said Gustavo many people think he's loud and always angry, but he's really quiet sweet.

"It's really good to see you to Gustavo and Kelly," I told them honestly "Camille called me and I just had to come and as for singing I just write songs now." I said I was seated next to Jo and Camille.

"Well I am glad you are here so you can help me keep him in line it's a shame you don't sing, Gustavo told me you made him cry once." said Kelly. We all laughed.

"You used to sing" asked Logan, he was seated next to Kendall and James.

"When I was younger I did, but I stopped when I turned 15 and had to prepare to take over the family business." I noticed the little girl kept looking at me.

"I knew you looked familiar, you're Yoli Hernandez! I idolize you dad!" said the young girl that was next to Logan "He is like a corporate take over genius!" I was stunned no one has ever told me that before and I have people tell me my dad is great.

"Yoli, this is Katie and Jen Knight, Kendall's little sister and mother." introduced Camille. I stood up and shook there hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two." I told them.

**Camille's POV**

"I started screaming, that's when Yoli came over and pushed the guy out of my face and we have been best friends ever since then." I told everyone and they laughed and enjoyed there food.

"Its amazing how your friendship started over some guy waving dead thing in you face Cami-bear" I couldn't help but laugh at him; he was like a big teddy bear.

"You two are really close almost like sisters" said Jo laughing

"That we are" I said as I hugged Yoli, "that we are" I said

"So you're originally from Long Beach, that's not far from here." Mama Knight asked Yoli, she nodded.

"I am, I moved east when I was 5 with my father so he could get his business started." she explained. I could tell Yoli really liked mama Knight and Katie.

Something I only know about Yoli is that she grew up with no mom. Her mom ditch the both of them when Yoli was 2, and she really only grew up with dad, but since her dad was busy working, she grew up with the Nanny, like I did. That's another reason we both became such good friends.

"Camille have you thought of who you might want to produce?" as my uncle.

"Well you see..." I started "... I don't..." I saw that look on his face of disappointment

**Logan's POV:**

"Well you see... I don't..." Camille started, I had to say Gustavo didn't look to happy about that answer.

"She told me that she was going to do an audition at the Palm woods to find the right person to produce." Yoli saved Camille and by the look of things and she did big time.

"Yeah I was going to do that, uncle." Camille agreed eagerly. When the waiter should up and gave the check to Yoli.

"I really hope you enjoyed dinner, would you like desert?" he smiled. 'Oh! What is with this guy?' I thought

"Uh, I'll pass, but thank you." Yoli said taking the check. That made me grin.

**Me:** there is chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**James:** So are you going to add some Lomllie in the story or what, because they kind of want to see at least one chapter.

**Me: **Yes I will add some Lomille James and you will get to talk to my character one on one in a future chapter trust me.

**Logan:** but I want a one on one

**Jo:** Alright you guys you know what to do PLEASE, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**Carlos:** they make our day!

**Kendall:** until next time!

**Camille:** Good-night, see yah!


	6. Unwanted advice

**Me:** Hello Fan fiction universe! I'm back with the next installment of Oh yeah! Did you all see the MTV

Movie Awards! One word for it...AWESOME!

**Camille:** Twilight took all the awards they were nominated for that was amazing.

**Carlos: **Did Robert (Edward) really kiss Taylor (Jacob)?

**Stephanie:** I don't think that was real. You could tell it was a joke they came up with. It was funny

though.

**Me: **The trailers were epic...especially the twilight saga breaking dawn part one coming out

**November**! I'm going to watch it and you can bet on that!

**James:** The Harry Potter Deathly Hollows Part 2 is almost as good looking as me!

**Logan:** They were petty good...

**Me:** On that note...DISCLAMER TIME!

**Kendall:** Ms. Garcia doesn't own BTR or any of the songs.

**Jo**: She does own her character Yoli.

**Everyone:** Enjoy!

**Logan's POV:**

After we paid for dinner everyone waited for their cars. "Yoli I was wondering if you can come to the studio tomorrow and help me write the lyrics to the next song for BTR." asked Gustavo as he waited for the valet to bring him his car.

Everyone else was adsorbed in their own conversations. I was currently talking to Carlos and Stephanie but I wasn't paying much attention to them. my attention was on Yoli, I had the entire time during dinner. She is unlike any other girl I've met. She's funny, smart, and loyal.

"I would love to Gustavo, but I was going to help Camille with the auditions and..." Yoli started to say. You could tell she was trying to come up with an excuse.

"She can handle it on her own I'm sure," said Kelly. "So are you coming?" She said getting into the car with Gustavo.

"Well... I guess I will be there Gustavo." said Yoli.

**Camille's POV:**

Gustavo and Kelly headed had to back to the Studio and we headed for back to the Palm Woods. "Alright boys, you have to go to the studio in the morning," said Mama Knight. "Be sure not be out to late in getting back to the apartment."

"We won't mom we promise" said Kendall. With that Katie and Ms. Knight went up to 2J and we headed to the pool and all sat at the fire pit.

"Yoli, that waiter was really into you." I told her. She was currently looking around the pool area and then turned to looked at me with a blank look on her face.

"What do you mean Cam?" she told me.

"Wait you mean to tell us that you didn't notice all those hits he kept dropping?" James said laughing and poking her side. "He was all over the place."

"No, I was busy talking to everyone and having a good time." she replied laughing and trying to smack James hand away. I got kind of jealous, but it quickly faded 'Yoli knows I like James, she wouldn't do that to me.' and shook the thought out of my mind.

"So how are you going to pull off that audition scheme?" Jo asked me.

"It is not a scheme; we really are going to do it Jo." I told her.

"How are you going to do it, Camille? Yoli is not going to be here to help you tomorrow she's going to be with us at the studio." said Carlos putting a hand around Yoli's shoulder.

"No she is going to be here helping me with the audition; isn't that right Yoli." I said.

"Camille weren't you paying attention, your uncle asked me to help him write the next song for BTR" Yoli said to me.

"No. No, when did this happened," I asked

"Gustavo asked her when you were talking to James, Kendall and Jo, Camille" answered Logan

"Then what was the hell am I suppose to do tomorrow Yoli. I don't have the slightest idea what to do?" I told her.

"Camille I have to leave at 7:00 in the morning and should be back when the guys come back, speaking of which do you guys want a ride there..." she said talking to the guys.

"That would be great." answered Kendall.

"HELLO GUYS CAN YOU HELP ME HERE!" I shouted "so can we focus! please." I pleaded. I was so stressed out. I had no idea what to do.

"Camille every thing will be okay, we promise" comforted Stephanie. Then all of a sudden the Oh so famous Jennifers theme song started playing. 'Great, that isn't what I need right now!' I thought as the Jennifer's approached in slow motion.

"What do you girls want?" said Jo standing up. Ever since me, Jo and Stephanie got to the Palm Woods the Jennifers have tried to made our lives miserable and on most occasions the have succeed. They even went as far as changing the audition dates for some movies we wanted to try out for on the Palm Woods announcement board.

"We just want to welcome the new girl to the Palm Woods" said Jennifer 1." that's all." she acted innocent.

"Well as you can see we're busy, maybe later" said Stephanie. We were both standing up by this point. The Jennifers didn't care. Yoli stood up.

**Yoli's POV:**

"Hi, we're the Jennifers and we just wanted to welcome you to the Palm Woods" said Jennifer 3

"You're Yoli Hernandez, right." said Jennifer 2

"Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you, Jennifers" I answered, 'Wow these girls are really phony, just like Cam told me.'

"If you don't mind us asking... why are you at the Palm woods?" asked the first Jennifer.

"I'm visiting Camille here." I tried to keep the conversation short. The others were really bothered by the Jennifers presence especially the girls.

"Oh, that's nice." the one in the middle said with disgust.

"Well enjoy your stay here, and some words of advice," Jennifer 3 stated.

"Don't make enemies in Hollywood, its not...wise." said Jennifer 1. The three stood in front of me trying to stare me down. I kept my head up and looked into their eyes. 'Are these girls really trying to threaten me?' I thought to myself

"Thanks for the advice," I started. That caused them to smile. "But I'll take my chances with the snakes in this town." the looks on their faces were priceless and they walked away. I turned back to everyone, they were laughing.

Stephanie walked over to me, "Camille where have you been hiding this girl?" we were all laughing and continued talking about random stuff when Kendall checked the time.

"Guys its time to go, or else my moms going to get upset." he told the guys getting up from his seat.

"Yeah it is getting pretty late we should all go to bed." said Jo. We all got up and walked to the elevators.

"I'll see you guy's later." said Jo and Stephanie walking away. Camille told me they lived on the first floor in room B and K.

"Yoli how about we meet you in the lobby at say 6:45ish" said James. I nodded and smiled, something I notices in James was that not only was he the pretty one but also the one who seemed open in talking to me more.

Kendall and Carlos talked to me too, but not as much as James did. The only one I didn't really talk to was Logan.

**Logan's POV:**

As the Elevator came to 'Stupid James "she's not me type" Man I should have kept my mouth shut!' I sighed 'it's not James fault I don't step up and talk to her' I argued with myself as we all stepped out of the elevator and walked to our doors. 'It doesn't matter any way; she'll just think I'm a nerd or something if she gets to know me.'

"I guess I'll see you four tomorrow then," said Yoli to us smiling at us. I looked up at her and smiled back.

"Yup!" said Carlos excited as ever.

"Camille, can I talk to you for a few minutes." I said to her.

"Ahh... sure Logan. Yoli I'll be in there a few minutes, okay" she said.

"Sure Camille, Night guys" she head into the apartment

"Logan, don't be out here to late, night Camille." Kendall said as the guys disappeared into the apartment.

"Okay Logan what did you want to talk about. Are you okay?" Camille asked me when everyone was gone.

"Camille is it possible for someone to like someone on the first day they met?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

**Me:** And that was Chapter 6 of Oh yeah! I do hope you all enjoyed it.

**Logan:** we're finally going to get some Lomllie.

**Me:** Yes, bit not too much, more is still to come, so don't worry.

**James:** What about Yoli and James? will they get to know each other better...will kiss...

**Carlos:** (smacks him in the head James falls unconscious)

**Everyone:** CARLOS!

**Carlos:** What? He was telling everyone the story...

**Me:** Please review while I take James to the emergency room...again... man, these guys are going to

drive me crazy!


	7. Big Time Confession

**Me:** Hello guy I am here with another chapter. How many of you saw the iparty with victorious? How many of you saw the Big Time Rush special Big Time Breakup trailer? Well if you didn't, it will be coming out the 25th of June. Tell me what you think might happen!

**Everyone:** The character Yoli is owned by Ms. Garcia, She does not own BTR or any of the songs!

**Me:** You guys are doing it again...Enjoy!

**Camille's POV:**

"Okay Logan what did you want to talk about. Are you okay?" I asked him as the guys went into the apartment.

"Camille is it possible for someone to like someone on the first day they met?" he asked me pacing in front of me. I smiled at him.

"What are you talking about Logan?" I said to him. He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I...I might like...Yoli" he whispered so low I didn't quiet hear him.

"You like Yogi?" I told him. He turned around

"No I like..." he can closer to me and stopped "Yoli."

"I KNEW IT LOGAN!" I SHOUTED.

**Logan's POV:**

"I KNEW IT LOGAN!" Camille shouted

"Camille, keep it down!" I tried shushing her. "Sshhusshh!" She finally settled down. "How did you figure it...?"

"James told me about how you admitted it to them at the ice rink." she looked so eager 'James'. I thought to myself. There was a moment of silence.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Camille asked me.

"What! Camille, I don't really even know her and you want me to ask her out?" she shook her head up and down.

"I'm not going to ask her out!" I told her.

"I have an idea! I'll ask her if she likes you!" she turned to go to the apartment, I stopped her.

"NO CAMILLE!" I shouted. "Besides what if she doesn't like me back, we just met."

"Okay then, why don't you just show her around the Palm Woods and get to know her." she tried to encourage me. I looked at her and sighed.

"Fine." I gave in.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

**Yoli's POV:**

"Good Morning Yoli" said Camille as she came into the Kitchen.

"Well someone woke up full of sunshine" I told her. 'Wonder what got into her?' I thought. I didn't talk to her when she came back into the apartment. "What time did you come back inside from talking to Logan?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Probably 10 minutes, you were all ready asleep when I came back in." she told me. I probably was. I was so tired I don't even know what time I fell asleep myself. "So, what did you and Logan talk about last night?" I asked her.

She turned away from me "Just stuff and things you know..." I looked at her. It wasn't like Cam to keep things from me. I wanted to ask about it. "Yoli, can I ask you about something? Promise me that you'll tell me the truth, okay"

"Sure Camille, what's on your mind?"I asked her as I drank my glass of milk.

"Do you like Logan?"

I spit out my milk. "EXUSE ME?"

"do you like Logan?" she repeated "remember I want the truth!"

"Logan, well he's...uhm... He is cute and he seems really sweet and like a really nice guy... why do you ask?"

"Just curious, you're getting ready to go?" she asked me.

"Ohm, yeah, I'm sorry I have to go to the studio Cam, I'll be back to help you later though, okay." I said grabbing my things.

"Text me Yoli, okay!" she shouted as I left the apartment. I could have sworn I heard her laughing.

**James' POV:**

"James, come on were leaving!" shouted Kendall

I came out of the restroom, "Hey, I have to get the perfect amount of Cuda Massive Hold in my hair to make it look good." I shouted from the bathroom.

"James, Yoli is probably waiting for us downstairs!"Shouted Carlos.

"Okay, now we can go." I said coming out of the bathroom and we started heading for the door. "Hey, where's Logan?" I said to the guys. Just then, Logan came running out of the room an up to us.

"Let's go guys, or we're going to be late." he said pushing us to out the door.

"What your deal Logie?" Carlos asked Logan as we walked out of the apartment and into the elevators.

"I told Camille I may like..." we stopped inside the elevator.

"You may like..." edged Kendall.

"I'm getting there, I told her that I may like Yoli." he smiled. "And she told me to just show her around the Palm Woods and take her to get some frozen yogurt." that's when Logan hit me on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I told him as the elevator came to a stop.

"That's for not keeping your mouth shut." he told me. 'That's the last tome I tell Camille a secret!' I said to myself. As we walked into the lobby we saw Yoli sitting on the couches waiting.

"GOOD MORNING YOLI!" Carlos shouted to her as we approached from the elevators.

"Morning to you to Carlos, morning guys" she said as she got up and walked to us "Ready to go?"

"Mor-ning...,"Logan's voice cracked. Kendall gave me the look when we all know Logan is clueless. 'He's going to need our help', "Morning Yoli..." he corrected himself.

She responded smiling brightly. "Morning Logan," 'was that blush on her face?'

"We should get going." we started walking toward her car.

"Man I forgot your car is SWEET!" said Carlos "Can I ride shot gun!" he said jumping up and down.

"Well, I don't see why not." she giggled as she was getting in the driver seat. Carlos rode up front with Yoli, while Kendall, Logan and I rode in the back.

"What does this button do?" asked Carlos to Yoli.

"It opens the roof window." Yoli told him "is he like this all the time?" she asked us.

He pushed it and the window opened, "Awesome!" he said.

"Pretty much" said Logan to her. She laughed.

"How are you enjoying your stay at the Palm Woods." asked Kendall.

"I love it, I mean I met all of you, the girls and you guys are great. I still haven't seen all of the Palm Woods yet, but I'll probably go see it today." I elbowed Logan. This was his chance.

"I could show you around if you want" said Logan as we arrived at Rocque Records.

"That would be great." she told him as we got out of the car and started walking into the building and to the floor the studio was on.

"Morning guys, Morning Yoli, I hope they didn't give you trouble." said Kelly as we came into studio A.

"Morning Kelly, and no they weren't any trouble at all." Yoli said. "Do you know where Gustavo is? He told me to meet him as soon as I got here and I have a song he might like."

"He should be in his office, why don't you go, beside the boys has to start rehearsal."

"Alright, see you guys later. Bye Logan." she said as she walked out of the studio.

"Dude I think she may like you too...did you hear he say bye to you!" said Carlos very excited.

"What are you guys talking about? Who likes Logan?" asked Kelly

"Yoli." we three said as if it was plainly obvious.

**Me:** I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! And if you did just click the REVIEW and make some

comments.

**Everyone: **REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW!

**Me: **Okay you guys REALLY need to cut that out! IT'S FREAKING ME OUT... AGAIN!


	8. Trust Me

**Me**: Okay, I can't belive that summer vacation is here! BEACH HERE I COME! Thank You guys for the

reviews the have inspired me for future chapters yet to come!

**Stephanie**: Do you know how to swim? (Walks in with tray of cookies)

**Me**: Puussh, No. does it matter? (Rolls eyes taking a cookie)

**Kendal, Jo, Camille**: YES, IT DOES!

**James**: It's okay. I'll just save her if she drowns! (Comes out with his life guard shirt)

**Logan**: James, you do know you're not a REAL lifeguard, right?

**James**: Then why do I have this shirt genius.

**Carlos**: Because you bought it off some guy off the freeway exit, James.

**Me**: Alright... uhm, well I **don't** own BTR, (don't we all wish we did!) Or the songs used in the chapters. I do own my character Yoli. I hope you all enjoy!

**Logan's POV:**

"Alright, let me get this straight, you..." she pointed at me "like Yoli, and Yoli may like you or may not like you back?" she repeated "Is that right?"

"Yes pretty much," I said

"He's afraid to get rejected by her" said Carlos. I punched him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"I just don't know if she does," I told her

"Logan that I can't help you, but for know you four have to rehearse, get to it." Kelly told us pushing us to the microphones.

**Yoli's POV:**

"Hey Gustavo, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door to his office. He was at his piano.

"Yes, come on in." I walked over and sat in the seat next to him. "Are you ready to get started?"

"Absolutely, what do you have so far?" I said as he gave me the music sheet. "It's not bad, you may just want to add a few layers and a killer chorus and you'll have your amazing song" I told him

"What could the chorus be?" I thought for a moment

"Well you have to add the guys style into it that shouldn't be hard right, what did you title it?"I asked

"It's called Big Night, why?" I thought for a few moments.

"I've got it, give me a beat..." I told him.

**Gustavo's POV:**

_Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<em>

_We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh_

_Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night  
>We gonna get dressed up<br>For the time of our lives  
>Let's get it started, started, started<em>

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<em>

'Why does Logan keep looking this way?' I thought and I looked at Yoli 'what is she smiling at?'__

_Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night {2x}<em>

_It's been a long week  
>Been workin' overtime<br>I need a heartbeat  
>To get this party right<em>

_I'm on another level  
>Turn up the bass and treble<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<em>

'the smart dog looking a Yoli' I thought 'this ought to be interesting' I smiled.

_Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night {2x}<em>

_1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, started, started  
>Let's go<em>

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started  
>It's gonna be a big night<em>

_Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night {2x}<em>

"That song was amazing Gustavo, how did you come up with it?" Kendall asked me

"Yoli here," I said pulling her to me "added some things to it; I have to say she made it better."

"Well you are welcome." she replied.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, you guys are done for the day. Yoli I hope to see you tomorrow to help again." I hugged her. "I will take a look at you song tomorrow also Yoli."

"Sure, right now I kneed to get back to Camille; she texted me telling me she is finishing up the last of the auditions."

"Bye Gustavo, bye Kelly" I heard the dogs yell as they left. I turned to Kelly.

"I say they get together by the end of week" I told Kelly as we headed to my office.

"Yup!" she answered.

**Yoli's POV:**

"Thanks for the ride Yoli, you're awesome" said Kendall to me. The others thanked me also.

"No problem guys" I told them as we entered the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"Kendall you're meeting Jo later right?" I asked him, I saw him blush. 'Cami was right they do like each other'

"Yeah, why?" he asked "want me to give her a message?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell her that I need to talk to her, please" he nodded his head up and down. "Thanks." I told them.

"Well I will see you guys later, I'm a meet up with Jo, see ya!"said Kendall as he walked towards the pool to find Jo.

"So Yoli do you want me to show you around the Palm woods? Or..." started Logan as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No right now is fine" I told him 'He's kinda cute when he...' I corrected myself. 'Where'd that come from? Am I blushing' I questioned myself. "Right this way..." he offered me his arm. I smiled and took It." I'll see you guys later." he told the guys.

"Later guys" I told them as me and Logan left toward the pool.

"Bye you guys!" shouted James and Carlos.

"You've already seen the Famous Palm Woods Pool." he said to me. I looked around and we continued walking to the gym, the lobby, the parking lot and lastly Palm Woods Park.

"Do you maybe want to grab some yogurt and sit at a table?" he asked me pointing back at the yogurt stand.

"Yeah that would be great Logan." we went to the stand and grabbed a table and started talking about random stuff like the band considers him to be, and I quote "The Big Time Brains", how if he wouldn't be in a band now he would be studying to be a doctor and how I would be a CSI if I wasn't taking over the family business.

"So how long are you planning to stay here at the Palm Woods?"He asked me.

"I don't know, I guess it depends, Cam needs my help and I might stay for a few months." I saw him frown.

"Why the long face Logan, did I say something wrong?"I asked concerned.

"No, I just thought you would be staying longer than a few months," he said looking into my eyes.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to make these months last, right." I said causing us both to laugh.

"You're really cool, you know that," he told me. "I mean I've never had this much fun before."

"And your just being nice to me aren't you" I said looking down at my yogurt smiling still.

He reached for me hands and grabbed them; I looked back up at him. He looked at me seriously. "I'm telling you the truth, Yoli I don't lie about this kind of stuff."

I could see he was telling the truth. Surrounded by the kind of people I grew up knowing, "trust me" is code for 'hey, I know I haven't spoken to you and don't like you, but can borrow you and your fame!', but Logan's different. 'At least I hope'.

"I believe you Logan." I told him looking into his brown eyes and smiling. In the pit of my stomach I started feeling strange, I knew exactly what it was, 'he's my best friend's Ex,' I was looking at him 'I can't fall for him...right?

**Me: **That's the end of the chapter; I really hope you guys liked it.

**Logan: **FINALLY, I get my one on one! It took you long enough.

**James: **Hey she was busy doing things for finals Logie!

**Camille:** romance is starting to stir up! I can't wait.

**Kendall**: Review please!

**Jo**: The Reviews make all of our day (turns to Stephanie), what's wrong?

**Stephanie:** I can't believeCarlos ate all of the cookies!

**Carlos: **Sorry, I was hungry, besides I only ate about 19 of them, no big deal.

**Everyone: ** There was only 25 of them Carlos!"

**Carlos: **Sorry...


	9. Make It Shine

**Me: **Thank you guys for following my story you guys are Amazing!

**Carlos and James: **Hey do you have any candy anywhere? (Shouted from the kitchen)

**Me:** Sure first cabinet on the right.

**Kendall: **WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT!

**Jo:** Carlos, James get away from the candy!

**Logan:** Ms. Garcia does not own BTR or the song used.

**Stephanie:** However she does own her character Yoli.

**Camille:** ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**Jo's POV:**

I was by the pool talking to Stephanie as I waited for Kendall. "What are you and Kendall going to do today?" Steph asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He said he wanted to hang out"

"Why don't you two just go out already?" she told me. "Jo, everyone here knows you guys like each other, why aren't you guys together?"

"I don't know ask him..." I snapped at her, "I'm sorry Steph, it's just..."Just then Stephanie got up from where she was sitting, "Wait, where you are going?" she pointed at an approaching Kendall and waved goodbye.

"Hey there Jo, what are you doing?" asked Kendall as he came with two smoothes and sat where Stephanie had been sitting moments ago.

"Hey Kendall, I was just taking to Steph. How was rehearsal today?" I asked him as he handed me the blue smoothe.

"It was okay; Yoli helped Gustavo finish our new song." he told me "Didn't you help Camille out with the auditions? " I nodded "How'd they go?" he asked.

"They were bad, Kendall, BAD!" he shook his head, "I told her I needed a brake from all the singing, it seems no one here can sing good enough."

"Oh, before I forget Yoli told me to tell you that she needs to talk to you."

"Camille told me, Logan told you guys he might like Yoli, does he?"I asked him getting up.

"He does he told us yesterday and this morning, where are you going Jo?"

"I have to get back to Camille, she is stressed out she can't find anyone to produce, I have to help her." he looked sad, "Do you want to come along?"

"I'd love to." he said gesturing me toward the Palm Woods Ball room. As we left, Yoli and Logan came toward us. "I think they make a cute couple." Kendall told me I had to agree, they did.

"Hey Jo, Hey Kendall, are you two going with Camille?" asked Yoli.

"Yeah, you going that way too." she nodded her head. "Come on then, I think she's getting ready to kill someone." I told her as we entered the room and heard a loud piercing scream.

"AAAHHHH..."

**Camille's POV:**

"AAAHHHH..." I covered my ears,"... IIII CCANN'T GGGOOOOO..." The girl that was on stage was horrible.

"Ah, sweetie, well let you know, okay, thank you..." said Stephanie, she had arrived about 30 minutes ago to help me along with Carlos and James.

"How's it going Camille?" asked Logan.

"How's it going? HOWS IT GOING! LET ME TELL YOU HOW IT'S GOING..." I shouted at him get up from my seat.

"Cami-bear relax!" said Carlos

"The people so far...how do we put this nicely..." said Stephanie

"They suck." said James.

"They can't be that bad, James," said Jo.

"Did you not hear that last girl, I'm pretty sure they heard her on the other side of the world!"said Kendall.

"Camille, all you need is someone who has potential, call the next person up, okay." said Yoli to me sitting next to me.

"Next!" I shouted a boy with great style got on stage, 'he looks promising.' I thought "Alright let's see what you got." I told him and I smiled.

**Yoli's POV:**

"I never thought I was possible to cause severe pain because of singing." whispered Logan to me I nodded in agreement.

"Neither did I, I guess we're both wrong." I told him, he laughed.

"We'll let you know, thanks" said Kendall to the guy.

"Next!" Camille said putting her head on James' shoulder.

'I have to do something, Camille needs my help' Just then I got an idea. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' I got up from the chair and pulled Jo with to me.

"What's going on?' she asked me.

"I'll explain everything later, right now I need your help and do you have an I-pod stand?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

**Camille's POV:**

"OH, oh, OH, oh..." the next guy sang out of rhythm and tune.

"NO, NO, NO NO, NOOO…" the BTR guys interrupted. The guy scoffed and walked off the stage.

"Okay no one so far has the slightest once of talent." said Stephanie spinning in her chair.

"I officially give up!" I shouted.

"Camille you can't give up. You have to keep going, you promised your uncle. Call the next one up." said James to me. The guys tried to encourage me.

"I appreciate your guys caring, but I can't keep going there is no one left on the list." I slammed my head on the table.

"Camille you can not give up this is not like you, Yoli did not come all this way from her Grandmas house to see you give up! " said Jo.

"Speaking of Yoli, where did she go?" I asked her, my head was still on the table, just then the lights dimmed and there was music playing.

_Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost but now and then  
>I breathe it in<br>To let it go..._

_And you don't know  
>Where you are now<em>

I looked up from the table "Yoli?" I said getting up from the table. Yoli was on stage.

_What it would come to  
>If only somebody could hear<br>When you figure out how  
>You're lost in the moment<br>You disappear..._

_You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dreams in action<br>You're never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right  
>Cause you know that if your live in<br>Your imagination  
>Tomorrow you'll<br>Be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>When I make it shine<em>

"Wow, I didn't think she was this good." said James

_Reaching high feeling low  
>I'm holding on and letting go<br>I like to shine I'll shine for you  
>And it's time to<br>Show the world how  
>It's a little bit closer<br>As long as I'm ready to go  
>All we have is right now<br>As long as you feel it inside you know_

_You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>Your never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in  
>Your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll  
>Be everybody's fascination<br>In my victory  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine_

__"She's amazing Camille, Gustavo was right!" said Stephanie clapping and jumping up and down with Carlos. 

_Everyone can tell you how  
>It's all been said and done<br>That harder times can change your mind  
>And make you wanna run<br>But you want it  
>And you need it<br>Like you need to breathe the air  
>If they doubt you<br>Just believe it  
>That's enough to get you there!<em>

"Her voice is incredible!" said Jo to me "I think you found what you were looking for Camille."  
><em><br>You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>Your never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right  
>Cause you know that if you live in<br>Your imagination  
>Tomorrow you'll<br>Be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me...  
>When I make it SHINE!<em>

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Yoli, that was great!" Said Logan hugging her.

"Thanks Logan." she told him.

"But I thought you gave up singing, I don't understand." I told her.

"Well I saw you were getting stressed out and I asked Jo to help me keep you going with the auditions just in case someone could sing good enough," she started to explain.

"Is that why you told Camille to keep going, to have Yoli sing?" asked Kendall.

"I texted Yoli what was going on and I told her Camille hated the sing. So, I told her to go on the stage and sing." Jo said.

I turned to Yoli, "Are you willing to record at Rocque Records and help me out?"

"What are friends for" she said to me.

"This is going to be fun!" said Carlos bear hugging Yoli and spinning around.

"Carlos ...I can't... breathe!" Yoli said struggling for air.

"Carlos let go of her...She can't breathe" said Logan to him hitting him on the arm so he would let go, but he didn't.

"You can drive us there and let me ride in the front, and we'll have loads of fun and..."Carlos continued to spin around

"CARLOS!" We all shouted he let go of her.

"Sorry, I got excited" Carlos said. Yoli was wobbling all over the place

"You okay, Yoli?" asked James

She looked at us and laughed. " that was fun!" we all laughed along with her.

**Me: **I hope you guys like the chapter, so pretty please review! I appreciated. Carlos, James stop jumping on the coach my moms going to kill me!

**Carlos and James: **(stopped jumping) BOOO!

**Camille:** guys are worse than little kids.

**Jo, Stephanie**: Yup!

**Logan, Kendall:** HEY!


	10. You Need a Break!

**Me:** Thanks for the reviews you guys; I am here with the next episode of Oh Yeah!

**Logan:** Can you just get on with it; I want to see what happens between me and Yoli.

**Camille:** Well I want to see what happened between me and James.

**Carlos:** Hey what about me and Stephanie, we're in here too.

**Kendall:** hey, Jo and I are important too!

**Me:** (They all start arguing) SHUT UP! (They're all quiet) That's better. Now, before you all start arguing again, this chapter will involve all you and Katie! Okay!

**Everyone:** Okay.

**Me:** I don't own BTR; if I did then I would have Logan myself, I also don't own the songs that will be used. Now, on with this story.

**(Three Days Later)**

**No Ones POV:**

"AHAHAH... I CAN NOT BELIVE THAT NEW GIRL GOT THE CONTRACT WITH ROUQUE RECORDS!" shouted Jennifer 1 throwing a magazine with Yoli on the cover.

"Believe it Jennifer, this Yoli girl stole it from us." said Jennifer three. "Rumor also has it that Logan likes her."

"This girl just shows up and gets a contract, and a cute guy. What is with this town?" said Jennifer two.

"First, Jo gets the New Town High part, then Camille gets control over Rocque records, and now this girl gets the contract." said Jennifer two.

"Why are you three all gloomy, usually you're making girls cry." said Jett Stetson.

"Theirs a new girl here at the Palm Woods and she thinks she's all that because she's famous." said Jennifer one.

"There is no one in this entire bump that is more famous than me." Jet said all high and mighty.

"Really, what bout Yoli Hernandez, Jett." said Jennifer three, showing him the magazine.

"Except her." he said.

"Wait I have an idea," said Jennifer one. "Jett how would you like to have Yoli, as your new leading lady..."she continued.

He looked at the magazine, "She would look great next to me in photo ops, and it would help my career big time, I'm in" he agreed.

"Jennifer's are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she smiled evilly and the other Jennifers nodded their heads.

**Kendall's POV:**

"I said sing it in the key of G!" Gustavo shouted into the microphone. Just then, Camille entered the Control booth and a tired looking Yoli came into the studio where we were.

"Uncle I need the studio to record Yoli's new song, studio B is doesn't have the controls we need, and they are fixing it up as we speak." Camille told Gustavo. Yoli plopped into the big glass hanging chair that was hanging in here. "Can we use Studio A?"

"Camille, you know I love you but... CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY!" Gustavo shouted.

"Well guess what... I DON'T CARE. I need to..."they started arguing. We turned to Yoli.

"How's it going recording with Camille, Yoli" I asked. James and Carlos sat down next to her in the bubbled chair. She put her head on Carlos's shoulder.

"You look tired." said Logan to her as he got into the big chair also.

"I am, she's been having me write songs for the past three days ever since I told her that I would sing with her and the record company." she said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"What you need is to have some fun with all of us and girls" I told her getting in to the bubble also.

"Yeah that sound awesome!" all of the guys said. There was a loud screeching noise.

"Sounds like fun, you should call Jo and Stephanie first, but guys..." There was another noise "I don't think this chair is meant to hold this many people!" the chair fell to the floor with a loud crash.

**Jo's POV:**

My phone rang as I was getting ready to go to the lobby to meet the Camille, Yoli and the guys. The caller ID showed a picture of and read Kendall. "Hey what's up, I was just going meet you in the Lobby:

"You where going to meet me" he said teasing. I could feel my face flush.

"No...Yes ... maybe...I was going to meet all of you ..." I stuttered into the phone.

"Jo, are you okay, I was just going to ask you if you want to come with along with Yoli, Cami, the guys to the Pier tonight."

"I would love to, uhm... I'll meet you guys in the lobby, okay." I said to him.

"Alright, we'll meet you there" he said and I hung up the phone 'I am such and idiot.' I thought to myself.

**Stephanie POV:**

"Don't move. Don't move." I was about to capture the most beautiful view of a butterfly, when my cell rang "AHAHA" I screamed. "WHAT!" I shouted into me cell without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Steph, it's me Carlos, did I call at a bad time, I'm sorry. I could call back at another time." he told me, I immediately felt horrible for yelling at him.

"No, Carlos its okay don't apologize, I was just zoned out for a moment, I' sorry for yelling at you, so what's up."

"Everyone is going to the Pier tonight and I was wondering," I smile 'he's inviting me...'

"Yes..." I edged.

"Do you want me to get you something from the Pier...?" he said 'Are you fucking kidding me!' I thought to myself.

"No that's fine...Carlos...Enjoy your night..."I said and I hung up. "I can't believe he just said that." I said.

**Yoli's POV:**

"So what did they say?"Camille asked Kendall and Carlos pinning in her dad's chair. We all were in Cam's Dad's office. I was on the sofa next to Logan. We were both play a game with a rubber band.

"Jo says she's in." Kendall told us.

"What about Stephanie, Carlos, is she going with us." I asked looking at the web Logan had made.

"No." he said plainly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Hold on, Stephanie, she said she didn't want to go...with you..." said Camille to him and then she looked at me. Camille told me that Steph had a huge crush on Carlos.

"I asked her if she wanted me to get her anything from the Pier, and she said no." everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny, why are you guys laughing." he asked confused.

"Carlos, we told you to call her and ask her if she wants to come along WITH us," said Logan. I got up from where I was and went next to Carlos.

"I'll call her, I be right back." I said as I left the room to call Stephanie.

**Logan's POV:**

"Carlos, I can not believe you told Stephanie if she wanted something from the Pier, instead of asking her to come along." said James still laughing.

"Well how was I suppose to know if she wanted to go...man I just messed up with her again." he said sinking into the seat next to me.

"Carlos, it'll be okay, Yoli will convince her, I'm sure." said Kendall.

"So Logan, are you finally going to ask Yoli out on a date or are you going to ask her if she wants you to bring her a souvenir." joked James. Carlos gave him the evil eye.

"I don't know, I don't want to mess anything up with her."

Camille through a rubber band at me, "Hey!" I said rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"Logan, Yoli will not say no to you. She's not that kind of person, besides remember I told you she thinks you're cute." she told me.

"Then I'll do it!" I said getting up from my seat. I saw Camille walked over to me and she grabbed me by my shirt.

"However, you hurt her and I'll hurt you, okay..." she said smiling sweetly.

"Okay" I choked out.

**Me:** That's another chapter finished for you guys. I'm sorry Carlos!

**Carlos:** Aww, even in your story I have no luck with the ladies...PLEASE REVIEW!

**Stephanie: **I feel bad for Carlos now because I yelled at him and cursed him.

**Camille: **I can't wait until the premier of Big Time break up... PLEASE REVIEW!

**Kendall and Jo:** We can! We don't want to break up!

**James:** We can't say this enough...PLEASE REVIEW!

**Me:** Okay I think they get it! Tell me what you think!

**Logan: **Good night to you all! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Me:** LOGAN!


	11. The Letter,The Challange

**Me:** Ms. Garcia here with a new chapter of Oh Yeah and I just want to thank everyone who have read my story. I really love you guys and you guys are the best! I know Katie wasn't in the last chapter but she will be in this one!

**Kendall:** Yeah, she told me to tell you better have her in this one...or else.

**Me:** I will trust me, I just got the text, and I don't want to end up like that cat.

**Camille:** Ms. Garcia only owns her character Yoli.

**Jo:** She doesn't own Big Time Rush or the song used.

**Stephanie:** Has anyone seen my video camera? It was on the table.

**Me:** Has any one seen James or Carlos...oh well...Enjoy!

**Yoli's POV:**

I was in my room. We all came back to the Palm Woods to get ready, I just had to put me duffel bag away when there was a knock at the door.

"Yoli can you get that, I'm still getting ready." Camille shouted from her room.

"Sure," there was another knock at the door "coming!" I shouted. I opened the door and saw Ms Knight. "Hey Ms. Knight, come in please." I asked her. She stepped into the apartment.

"Yoli, some one came by and told me to give this to you." I took the letter from her; I immediately recognize the logo seal on the letter. "It's from my father." I told her walking to the couch.

I saw and read the letter:

_Dear Daughter,_

_ I recently heard about your choice of signing with Rocque Records. I thought you we're done with the singing and going to start working with the company, I guess you weren't ready. _

'That one hurt,' I thought and continued reading.

_I just do not want you to get hurt; you're my baby girl. Remember to stay away from the evil people and pressures in Hollywood._

'That's going to be hard to do'

_P.S: if you need anything call my secretary._

'_Love you too, dad' _

Ms. Knight looked at me. "Are you okay Yoli?" I couldn't answer her. I couldn't talk instead I nodded my head.

"Am I doing the right thing by being here Ms. Knight?" I asked her.

Ms. Knight sat next to me and hugged me. "What does your heart tell you sweetie?"

"That I am. I love it here." I told her. "I've never been so happy before."

"Then that's all that matters, Yoli," we heard a noise coming from the door.

"Katie I know you're hiding, come over here." Ms. Knight told her. She approached us.

"Katie, how would you like to come with us to the pier tonight?" I asked her.

"Really, can I go mom," she said to Mrs. Knight.

"Yes, but you better be careful, okay." Ms. Knight said to her.

"And on one condition, you can not tell anyone about this letter, okay, it's our secret" I told her. "The last thing I need is everyone worrying about me" She nodded. Just then Camille came out of her room.

"I'm ready to go? Hey Ms. Knight, what's up Katie!" she said. Ms. Knight and Katie were already by the door

"Cami, Katie is going with us." I told her getting up and grabbing my things and walking with cam.

"Awesome, let's go. What were you girls talking about?" Camille said as she closed the doors

"Nothing, Ms. Knight just came by to tell me about the Pier we're going to. She said to have fun." I lied to her as we left the apartment.

**Logan's POV:**

"Katie you can't go!" Kendall said as me and the guys got into the BTR mobile.

"I'm not going with you, I'm going with Yoli!" she said getting into Yoli's car.

"Kendall, don't be so mean to her, she's your little sister." said Jo from Yoli's car.

"Guys well argue about this later, let's just get going." said Carlos. He had been excited to go since Yoli convinced Stephanie to go.

"LET'S GO" we said as we drove off.

It took us twenty minutes to get there and when we did, James insisted on going to the Karaoke lounge. He finally won and we were being seated near the microphone. The girls that were up we're okay singer they looked familiar though.

"And you guys didn't want to come here." he said.

"I have to admit this was a good idea James" said Kendall putting his arm around Jo. We all agreed

"I knew I smelled failure in this place." said one of three annoying voices.

"What are you three doing here?"Asked Stephanie "last time I checked there was a sign on the door that said No Dogs Allowed" we all tried to hold back our laughs.

"We saw you in here and thought it would be okay," said Jennifer three.

"Any ways we we're here to sing" Jennifer one looked t Yoli. "Are you going to be singing tonight or are you scared?"

"Scared of what, you?" Yoli said. She had been very quiet tonight.

"No, that we'll show you up for the Wann'a be you are..." everyone in the lounge Oh'ed and ah'ed.

"You Wann'a be shutting your face there," said Jo.

"Well there is a group contests, sing" said Jennifer two.

"Yoli doesn't have to do..."started Camille.

Jo, interrupted Camille, "I bet she could beat you morons"

"We'll take that bet," said Jennifer two. Yoli looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders

"You're on!" Jo said, you could see she was really irritated.

"Jo!" Yoli said getting up from next to me.

"Good luck," they said as they walked off to their table.

"They really have it out for you don't they." said Kendal to Yoli and Jo.

"I didn't even do any thing to them." said Yoli still standing up.

"Just be careful, when you're up there okay." I told her as I grabbed her hand she smiled at me

"I will Logan, thanks" she told me and I squeezed our hands slightly. Jo got up and went to the D.J.

"Yoli what song are you going to sing?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, Katie, what song do you like?" Yoli asked.

"That song from by Victoria Justice...Freak the Freak Out."

"Then that's the one she'll sing" said Jo coming back to sit down."You're next Yoli, good luck out there!"

"Oh no I'm not doing this one by my self, you got me into this and your helping me out." she grabbed Jo and pulled her to the stage.

"This should be interesting..." said Carlos.

"Yup!" we all said.

**Me: **There is chapter 11; I hope you guys liked it! **Please review it!**

**Jo:** You kind of left the story at a cliff hanger you know that!

**Me:** It helps me set the mood for the next Chapter, so relax.

**Kendall:** hey Stephanie... isn't this your camera?

**Stephanie:** Yes, why is it wet!

**James, Carlos:** Sorry...

**Stephanie:** not yet your not! (Runs after them)

**Logan, Camille:** they'll be fine


	12. Lets Freak the Freak Out

**Me**:okay, just so don't confuse you guys here are the keys to the girls singing:

_Yoli singing... _Jo singing ...** Both. **I'll put them in again before the song also.

**Jo: **You're making me sing!

**Kendall: **Come on this should be fun!(Laughs)

**Jo:** Are you making fun of me, Knight!

**Kendall:** Nooo...

**Me: **I don't own anything except my character Yoli!

**Everyone else:** ENJOY!

**Stephanie:** Kendall if I we're you I would run.

**No one's POV:**

"Okay, next up on the list are two lovely girls, Yoli Hernandez and Jo Taylor..." the D.J shouted to the crowd that had gathered round the small stage.

Mean while on the side of the stage, "Yoli, why me, why not Camille, or one of the guys?" Jo wined to Yoli.

"Because like I said you got me into this and your going to help me out, besides this will help you and Kendall's relationship start." said Yoli handing her the microphone. "And get back at the Jennifers for all those time they humiliated you."

"I'm in" Jo said taking the mic.

"That's the Jo I know!" she grabbed her hand and pulled her on stage. The people clapped.

"What do you girls want to sing?" asked the D.J

"We would like to sing, Freak the Freak out by Victoria Justice" Said Jo.

"Alright, let's Freak the FREAK OUT!" the crowd clapped and cheered.

The beat of the music picked up. "This one's for Katie." said Yoli pointing at Katie, who was cheering.

(_Yoli singing... _Jo singing ...** Both. **)

_Are you listening, hear me talk hear me sing  
>Open up the door, is it less is it more<em>

_When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?  
>Is it something I should know, easy come easy go<br>_**  
><strong>Not in your head, don't hear a word I said  
>I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate<span>

I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?<span>_  
><span>_  
><strong>I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit<br>Never listen, never listen  
>I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit<br>Never listen, never listen.  
><strong>_I scream your name_**  
><strong>_It always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>_**So what I'm gonna do now is  
>Freak the Freak Out (hey!)<br>Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa...**

"Oh, my god! They're great! I never knew Jo could sing so well!" said Katie.

"Me neither!" said Kendall looking at Jo dancing with Yoli.

Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin come again  
>Tell me what I get opposite, opposite<br>_Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?  
>Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here<em>

Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
>Is someone else above me? Gotta know gotta know<br>_What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?<em>

(Can you hear me?)

Yoli and Jo were dancing and jumping on the stage. "Look at the Jennifer's face!" The Jennifers had a sour face. "Priceless!" said Stephanie dancing with Carlos.

**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, never listen<br>I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, never listen.<strong>  
><span>I scream your name<br>It always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is  
><strong>Freak the Freak Out (hey!)<strong>

Jo and Yoli dance and rallied up the crowd in the lounge.

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa,**

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa,**  
><em>Easy come, easy go<em>  
><span>Easy come, easy go<span>  
><em>(Can you hear me?)<br>_  
><strong>I scream your name<br>It always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>**_So what I'm gonna do now is  
>Freak the Freak Out (Hey!)<em>

****Yoli and Jo pulled all of their friends up on the stage. The crowd went nuts.

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa,

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa  
><strong>_Freak the Freak Out_

Freak the Freak Out

**Freak the Freak Out  
><strong>  
><em>I scream your name, <em>

but you never listen_  
>No, you never listen!<br>_**But you never listen...**

As the beat of the music died down the people continued cheering and girls were congratulated by there friends. "That was awesome!" Kendall said picking Jo up and hugging her.

"Thanks, Kendall." she said and looked at Yoli, who winked at her.

The D.J came onto the stage. "Alright I think we have a winner, the owner of the place..."

Everyone stop to listen "THE WINNERS ARE...YOLI AND JO!" The girls walked up the stage to get the trophy.

The entire club cheered for the girls as they held up the trophy. The Jennifer's did not look happy as they left the lounge.

As they stepped down Kendall approached Jo. "Jo, can I talk to you for a sec..." asked Kendall he looked nervous.

"Yeah, Yoli I'll be back in a few." she told Yoli, who nodded and went to join the others with the trophy.

**Kendall's POV:**

"So Kendall what did you want to talk about?" Jo told me as we went away from the others.

"Well I just..." she looked at me 'come just ask her!' I mentally encouraged myself. "Jo Taylor would you like to..." I took a deep breath "...be my girlfriend?"

"Kendall, I ..,." she started 'great Kendall, she doesn't like you!' "would love to be your girlfriend!" she said.

"Really?"I knew I was smiling like an idiot but I couldn't help it.

"Really Kendall, I've always liked you, I just never had the guts to ask you if you liked me back." she told me.

"And now that we're together," I said pulling her to me "I can do this ..." I leaned in and our lips met.

"FINALLY!" shouted Carlos and Stephanie from the lounge.

Me and Jo pulled apart. "Shut up!" both me and Jo said to them.

"Lets go before Carlos or James break anything." she told me grabbing my had and walking over to our friends hand in hand.

**Me:** Okay there was the next chapter! I tried to make this one for all you **Kendall and Jo Lovers** out there!

**James:** It was so cute!

**Carlos:** James that was really girly...are you crying?

**Camille:** Carlos you we're crying also...

**Carlos**: I wasn't crying...shut up Cami bear!

**Logan:** PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER!

**Jo**: WE LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS!

**James, Stephanie**: PEACE, LOVE AND COCO PUFFS!


	13. Giant Sling Shot!

**Kendall: **Don't panic, we can fix this...Logan, brain NOW!

**Logan: **We need to patch the hole, so we need Wood and nails!

**Carlos:** Where are they at!

**James: **It's just a small hole she won't notice.

**Girls: **You guys are idiots.

**Me: ** WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE! (Turns to the girls; who are pointing at the guys.)

**Logan**: I thought you we're gone for the weekend (laughs nervously)

**Me**: YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! (JUMPS ON THEM)

**Jo:** Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter of Oh Yeah! Ms. Garcia really appreciates them.

**Camille**: She **doesn't** Own Big Time Rush; she does own her character Yoli!

**Stephanie**: Hit them where it hurts! (The guys Groan) She did it! (Laughs)

**Me:** (get up from the floor) Enjoy!

**Camille's POV:**

"Is that thing safe?" I asked James. We we're wait for Yoli, Katie and Jo who had gone to the snack bar to grab some food.

"I don't know all I know is that I'm not going on it!" everyone agreed with him.

"Well, I'm going on it" said Carlos pulling Stephanie toward the giant Sling Shot.

"Carlos there is no way I'm going on that!" trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Fine, I'll just go on by myself." he pouted and looked at us. We all looked at each other. We hated when Carlos was sad. Right then the Jo and Katie came back.

"Where's Yoli?" asked Logan.

"She's getting up on the sling shot. She said it was her favorite, Why?" said Jo going next to Kendall.

"Where did Carlos go?" asked Katie. We all turned to where Carlos was and then by where Yoli was. Sure enough Carlos was next to her waving at us as he and Yoli got ready to be Slug shot upwards. We ran over to the booth. We could see Yoli and Carlos seated in the chairs.

"I bet twenty bucks that Carlos throws up on himself" said James looking at the screen.

"I say he yells like a little girl." said Katie

"You're on Katie," James said shaking her hand.

**Carlos' POV:**

I was so psyched to get up this ride every time we come I can't get on because no one else wants to, but now I can! "Carlos, have you ever been on the ride?" asked Yoli to me

"No, but I James told me it's not scary." she looked at me and then into a little camera

"Cam, make sure they get this on Camera!" she said to Cami-bear throw the mini camera.

The ride operator came over to us; "You kids ready" Yoli nodded her head I looked at the guy "kid I said if you're ready?" I looked at Yoli.

"I'm...uhm... ready" I told him.

"First timer" he asked Yoli pointing at me

"Yeah, he is" Yoli told him, he walked away laughing.

"Why was he laughing?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Launch in 5...4...3..." I could hear the guy counting down, Yoli left up her hands"2... Sling SHOT!"

"WOOOOO" Yoli shouted.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I screamed.

**James' POV:**

"Pay up James" said Katie looking at the video. 'Darn it' I thought as I pay Katie twenty bucks.

"Is he still yelling?" asked Jo as she looked at the video.

"Yup, look at Yoli she laughing and Carlos is freaking out!" Kendall said laughing.

"Come on the ride stopped. Stephanie can I borrow your camera?" I asked her. She took it out of her bag and handed it to me "Lets go."

**Carlos' POV:**

"Carlos, hold on to me," Yoli told me as we got off the ride; she had to help me off. I put my arm over her shoulder.

"Come back again!" said the ride operator laughing.

"Not likely!" I shouted to him as we went down the stairs.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Kendall helping Yoli support me.

"Shut up!" I told him. "Everything is spinning"

"This is Carlos right after his wonderful launch!" James pointed a camera in my face.

I pushed it away. "Remind me never to do that again" I said to everyone. They all laughed.

Stephanie walked over to Yoli "here let me help you." she said talking Yoli place. I put my head and her shoulder.

"Thanks; he was getting a little heavy for me" Yoli told her. Stephanie smiled.

"How can that be your favorite ride?" asked Camille to Yoli, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I love the adrenaline rush" I looked at Logan, these two we're they complete opposite; she liked roller coasters, excitement and thrills. Where as he rather relax and read a book and do math. 'They complete each other.' I thought.

"Lets go on something we can all enjoy," said Stephanie who smiled at me.

"How about we go on the spinning ride?" suggested Logan

"That sounds great," said Jo as we stated walking toward the ride as a group. That's when someone we all knew bumped into us and knocked Yoli down and landed on top of her.

"Jett," we all said, "What are you doing here?"

**Yoli's POV:**

Okay so, I'm talking to Logan when all of a sudden some guy bumps into me and falls right on top of me.

"Jett," Everyone else said, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't own the pier" he said, he was still on top of me. I tried to move but he was too heavy. Her turned to me and said "Hi, I'm Jett Stetson, you truly are beautiful." That caught me off guard.

**Jo's POV:**

"Get off her!" said Logan he was upset. We all knew Jett for the Scumbag he is 'he's not here by coincidence.' I thought.

"Look Logain" he said getting up. Kendall and I helped Yoli up.

"It's Logan, we forgot you can't sound out words." said James as he stared at Jett.

"Whatever, I was just complementing her that's all, I can appreciate beauty" he said turning to Yoli.

"Well go appreciate somewhere else!" said Carlos.

"Stay out Helmet dork of this, okay" Jett told Carlos.

"Hey, don't talk to me best friend that way" Kendall said to Jett.

"Seriously you guys have no class" Jett said. "Just because you can't tell her how you feel about her doesn't mean I can't..."

"Shut up Jett" said Logan grabbing by his shirt Jett.

"Logan, don't" said Katie pushing Logan away from Jett.

"Here is my number, Yoli if you need anything," Jett said giving Yoli the paper "see you around" and walked away. You could tell the guys really wanted to kick his ass as he walked; I did too, but hey held back.

Logan snapped out of his anger and went over to where Kendall, Yoli and I were "Yoli are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," she said to him walking away past us and throw away the paper in the trash.

"Yoli!" shouted Logan as she left.

"What's going on," asked Carlos, "Why did she leave?"

"Camille, do you know what's going on?"Asked James

"No, but I think it has to do with that letter she got today, am I right Katie" we all looked to Katie.

"How did you know about the letter...I mean what letter?" Katie tried to cover up.

"Katie." said Kendall "What letter?"

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything big bro, I'm a go and check on her," Katie started to go after Yoli.

"I'll go with you." I said. I kissed Kendall and walked away in the same direction Yoli went.

**Guys:** Ouches, everything hurts!

**Me:** What I want to know is how you guys managed to blast a hole in my ceiling with a bowling ball?

**Jo**: they had cannon in here before you came

**Camille:** If you think that's bad, wait until you see your room.

**Me:** (runs up stairs) it can't be that... AHAHAHA!

**Stephanie:** What's going to happen next on Oh Yeah...?

**Jo:** What going to happen to the guys when Ms. Garcia finds out what the guys did to the bathroom?

**Me:** AHAHAHAH! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!

**Girls: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**James: **SHE HAS CHAINSAW!

**Logan: **RUN!

**Me: **You guys are so dead, get back here!


	14. Paparazzi

**Me: okay, I am really sorry for not updating sooner I have been doing a bunch of stuff lately and it got out of control. Anyway, with out further ado, here is the next installment of OH YEAH... ENJOY!**

**(I do not own BTR and I do own my character Yoli and Hernandez Samoyed Industries)**

**Camille's POV:**

"Camille, are you okay?" James asked he asked I didn't hear him, I was to busy worrying about Yoli. It had been five minutes since Jo and Katie left. I was pacing back and forth.

Logan, Kendall, Stephanie and Carlos had gone to see if they could find the girls. James grabbed my shoulders, "Camille, stop worrying she'll be back in a few."

"She's my best friend, like my sister, the look on her face is...I just never seen it." I told him. He hugged me. I felt safe when I'm with him.

"Cami, she's fine I'm sure." he tried to comfort me. I smiled I gave him a kiss on the cheek "what was that for?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "it's a thank you for comforting me James."

"You're welcome." he told me. 'Ever since Yoli came to the Palm Woods my life has got better. The record company is good, and James and I are,' I stopped, 'wait, are we friends or more?' I looked at him.

"James, I..." just then Stephanie and the guys came back to us.

"Have they come back yet?" Stephanie I shook my head.

"We looked all over the pier, and we didn't see them." said Kendall

"Where could they be?" Logan asked.

**Yoli's POV:**

'I should have known this would happen if I came to here to help' I thought to myself. I had sat down at a near by bench. "Dad was right." I said out loud.

"Yoli, there you are, we've been looking all over the pier for you." I heard Jo's voice. I looked up at her and saw that Katie was with her. "Why did you run off, what's going on?" she at next to me while Katie sat on the other side of me. "And don't say anything," she warned.

"Did you ever felt trapped because you're famous?" I asked them. They shook their heads "well, you're lucky." I said getting up.

"Why, your life is great, your dad's rich, you have an amazing car, everything you could ask for." Katie told me

"Yeah well I wish I could give it all away." I told her.

"Okay, what's really going on?" asked Jo looking at me.

"I don't want to get hurt. I got a letter from my dad and it reminded me that Hollywood is made of people who will use you when they need to," I told them both of them looked hurt.

"Do you think we're using you?" Jo asked me.

"No, of course not I trust you guys" I told them, both of them got up from the bench and we started walking back to the guys. "I just don't think I made a good choice by signing with the record company. I don't know what I got into, I'm glad I'm helping Camille, I just don't know."

"I think you made the right choice, Yoli," said Katie hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah, I mean, you are having fun, aren't you?" Jo asked me.

"Yeah I've only been here for about five days and you guys already feel like family to me" I told the two of them as we continued walking back to the others. "Jo I have to ask, that Jett guy wasn't here by coincidence, was he?" I asked her.

"Nope, neither were the Jennifers," she answered.

I nodded. "That's what I thought."

"You should probable avoid them both Yoli, just to be safe." suggested Katie. I agreed with her. For her age, Katie is by far the smartest ten-year old I've meet. The three of us got back to the group.

"Yoli!" shouted Carlos he ran to hug me, he almost took me down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for running out like that I just needed to think something through." Camille laughed

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Camille said continued to laugh. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"It's getting pretty late we should start heading home." said Logan, since I came back, he hadn't looked or talked to me. 'We've been talking all night maybe he doesn't like me' I immediately felt sadden and angered, 'I guess he is like every other guy in this town.'

"Let's go," said Kendall and we started walking back to the cars. I felt my phone vibrate and I fell behind everyone. It was from my dad's company.

_Yoli Hernandez, you are invited to:_

_Hernandez Samoyed Industries 10__th__Annual Ball, you are required to be there, _

_Location and invitation will be mailed._

I was too focused on the text; I was suddenly bombarded with flashes of lights and voices. "Yoli!" I covered my eyes "Yoli over here" they kept saying. "How is it working with Rocque Records?"

"Guys!" I shouted covering my eyes.

**Logan's POV:**

'How did Jett know I like Yoli I kept thinking to myself, I wonder what Yoli thinks about me.' I sighed. I had been trying to avoid a conversation with her since she ran off.

I had fallen behind the others, 'Most likely because you embarrassed her.' I told myself.

"Guys!" I heard Yoli shout I turned around and saw that a bunch of paparazzi had surrounded Yoli. The rest of the guys where to far up ahead and didn't hear. I turned and ran back to her.

I tried to shove my way to her "Yoli! Hold on, I coming." I suddenly fell to the floor "Ouches"

"Logan," Yoli helped me "are you okay?" Yoli said to me.

"Yeah, I heard you scream," I smiled to her, she smiled back. Immediately we both were blinded by the flashes of cameras and voices of the Paparazzi, "How long have you guys been going out for?" asked one. "How did you two meet?" I looked at Yoli.

"What, we're not going out, we're just friends" said Yoli clinging to my arm. I tried to get us both back to the others. Then I heard it...

"Rumor has it, Logan here has a crush on you, is that true Logan?"

**(The Next Day)**

**No one's POV:**

"On Recent news, Big Time Rush fans every where are following the latest story. Is Logan Henderson, now with multi millionaire's daughter and new addition to Rocque Records, Yoli Hernandez?"

There was a burst of laughter in the studio. Everyone was gathered in the meeting room looking at the news. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Shouted Logan and Yoli, Everyone settled down.

"Varies sources say the two were out with the rest of the bands and friends, however the two were very friendly with each other and 'hang out all night', this is Ted Garcia with the latest." everyone started laughing again.

Gustavo turned off the T.V and turned to "Everyone out, I have to talk to these two, ALONE" Logan and Yoli were trying to get up and out of the studio with everyone.

"SIT!" he shouted, they stopped and sat back in their seats. "Do you two know what you have done; you have now entwined both groups with this stunt," Gustavo said. "The company can lose a lot from this."

"Can't we just go on T.V and say it we aren't going out?"Suggested Logan.

"No, it will hurt your careers and your image, what we have to do is hope that this whole thing dies quickly." said Kelly. They nodded in agreement.

"But in order to make sure it dies down, you two have to be and go everywhere TOGETHER!

"WHAT!" they both shouted and looked at each other.

**That's the end of Chapter 14 I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review this story, I would really appreciate it. I love you all. I hope you guys are enjoying your summer and Ms. GarciaRose19 is out ...PEACE!**


	15. Every Part of Me

**Me: sorry to those who are following this story...I apologize and thank you for still following, I was going through some things and you know. Let's get this over with shall we...**

**I do not OWN BTR or the songs, but I do own Hernandez Samoyed Industries and my OC Yoli.**

**...any ways here is chapters 15 of Oh Yeah Enjoy! **

**Yoli's POV:**

"But in order to make sure it dies down, you two have to be and go everywhere TOGETHER!" I heard Kelly say.

"WHAT!" Logan and I shouted and looked at each other.

"This would be necessary if you two hadn't pulled this stunt." said Gustavo.

"I told you I got bombarded by the paparazzi." I told them. "Logan was helping me." I told them.

"Be that as it may, you two are going to be stuck for each other for two months, that's the standard length for Celebrity relationships." Kelly told us. "Can you both do that?"

I looked at Logan; he smiled at me and said "I don't see the harm in it; I mean its two months; what could happen in two months?" I felt bad for putting him through this. I smiled at him.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and we all turned to see the entire gang fall on top of each other, "Where you guys eavesdropping?" I asked.

"No..." said James.

"James, you have a glass cup in your hand." said Logan. James tossed the glass cup.

"So you have to be together now, but Yoli you have to go to theHernandez Samoyed Industries 10thAnnual Ball," Camille told me. I had completely forgotten about it. I held the tickets in my hand. I was going to invite them.

"Damn it, I completely forgot and it's this weekend." I was stressed out.

"What is so important about this Annual ball?" asked Kendall.

"Well, my father has this ball every year around the time in order to gather some of the most important Business men and other CEO's of the country. Many celebrities are invited and it's a big deal for my father. This way more business opportunities open up." I told him.

"Where is it being held this year, last time it was in New York" said Gustavo.

"This year it's in my hometown; that's another reason why I was able to stay here." I told them.

"Can we come?"Said Carlos.

"That's what these are, it's two per ticket." I told them. "It's like prom, so look nice."

"Yoli, we have to get started on your next song, you have it with you?"

"Right here, the Guitars are in there," I asked her.

"No, Uncle, can we use Studio A for a bit?"She asked.

"Sure, the dogs are going to be learning there new song I'll send them to studio B." the guys groaned. I smiled.

"Sorry guys." we all headed toward our destinations.

"You play the Guitar? We didn't know that." said James ask we walked down the hall.

"Yes, along with the Drums and Piano." I told them.

"No way, can you teach me Guitar?"Asked Jo.

"I thought you knew how to play?" asked Kendall

"I do, but with work, I've gotten rusty," I nodded.

"We have to go; Jo and I have to go to work and stuff." Jo kissed Kendall and Stephanie said bye to Carlos and they left.

"Alright see you guys in a few hours." Camille said. The guys waved as they left toward studio B.

**Logan's POV:**

"Man my voice is tired!" I heard James complain.

"We all are James, man I am hungry." said Kendall.

"How about we all go to lunch?" I told them.

"Let's go see if the girls want to join us." said Carlos. We walked toward Studio A. When we entered we heard Yoli's new song and her playing the guitar.

_Oh_

_I feel like I'm  
>A million miles away<br>From myself  
>More and more these days<em>

_I've been down  
>So many open roads<br>But they never lead me home  
>And now i just don't know<em>

_Who i really am  
>How it's gonna be<br>Is there something that I can't see?  
>I wanna understand<em>

_Maybe I will never be  
>Who I was before<br>Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today  
>Ain't so far from yesterday<br>Can I find a way to be  
>Every part of me<em>

_So I'll try  
>Try to sort things out<br>And find myself  
>Get my feet back on the ground<em>

_It'll take time  
>But I know I'll be alright<br>Cuz nothing much has changed  
>On the inside<em>

_It's hard to figure out  
>How it's gonna be<br>Cuz I don't really know now  
>I wanna understand<em>

_Maybe I will never be  
>Who I was before<br>Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today  
>Ain't so far from yesterday<br>Can I find a way to be  
>Every part of me, yeah<em>

_I don't wanna wait too long  
>To find out where I'm meant to belong<br>I've always wanted to be where I am today  
>But I never thought I'd feel this way<em>

_Maybe I will never be  
>Who I was before<br>Maybe I don't even know her anymore_

_Maybe who I am today  
>Ain't so far from yesterday<br>Can I find a way to be  
>Every part of me, yeah<em>

_Every part of me_

_(Thanks to Taylor for these lyrics and to MoonChyld for these corrections)_

_Oh...  
>I feel like I'm<br>A million miles away  
>From myself<br>more and more these days..._

_I've been down_

_So many open roads  
>But they never lead me home<br>And now I just don't know_

_Who I really am  
>How it's gonna be<br>Is there something that I can't see?  
>I wanna understand<em>

_Maybe I will never be  
>Who I was before<br>Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
>Maybe who I am today<br>Ain't so far from yesterday  
>Can I find a way to be<br>Every part of me..._

'She looked so concentrated and beautiful' thought Logan.__

_So I'll try  
>Try to sort things out<br>And find myself  
>Get my feet back on the ground<em>

_It'll take time  
>But I know I'll be alright<br>Cuz nothing much has changed  
>On the inside<em>

_It's hard to figure out  
>How it's gonna be<br>Cuz I don't really know now  
>I wanna understand...<em>

_Maybe I will never be  
>Who I was before<br>Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
>Maybe who I am today<br>Ain't so far from yesterday  
>Can I find a way to be<br>Every part of me, yeah..._

_I don't wanna wait too long  
>To find out where I'm meant to belong<br>I've always wanted to be where I am today  
>But I never thought I'd feel this way<em>

"She is really great" whispered Kendall to me. I nodded he was right.__

_Maybe I will never be  
>who I was before<br>Maybe I don't even know her anymore..._

_Maybe who I am today  
>Ain't so far from yesterday<br>Can I find a way to be  
>Every part of me, yeah<em>

_Every part of me (2x)_

"Woo!" we shouted when she was done. She turned to us.

"hey guys, what do you guys think of the song?"She asked.

"It was amazing," I hugged her. Everyone fell silent.

"Thank you, Logan it means a lot." she told me.

"We came to invite you to grab some food, you girls in." asked Kendall

"Yeah sound like a plan." said Yoli we all started to leave the studio.

"I can't, I have to finish yesterdays work and today's or else." said Camille, James look disappointed. "But, I'll meet you guys at the Palm Woods." Camille said as said bye and went to her office.

"Lets go." said Carlos.

**James POV:**

'I wish Camille could be here," we all decided to try out this Italian place near the studio. Everyone was having a good time except me. 'I really wanted to hang out with Camille today' I thought. Yoli noticed my mood.

The others got up and went to get a refill "James, you really like Camille don't you." I heard her ask.

I tensed up, "Pussh, no, no I don't; me and Camille ...gross." she laughed.

"James you're blushing," I panicked. 'How did she know?' Yoli smiled at me "James its okay I won't tell her," I nodded "but you should tell her like her and soon" I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"That guy, Steve I think is his name, likes her." Yoli told me "he told me to the other day when Jo introduced me to everyone."

"You've known her for a long time right." I asked and she nodded "well, can you help me get her to like me?" I know I was going out on a limb but ever since we kissed I have had feelings for her, I never really told any one.

"Anything I can do to help, I will" she told me returning to her food.

"To help with what?" asked Carlos. I looked at Yoli 'please don't say anything!' I looked at her.

"To... help him with his outfit for the Ball this Saturday." Yoli told the guys and smiled at me.

**Logan's POV**

"Speaking of the ball Yoli who are you taking" asked Carlos. We all looked at him

"Carlos I didn't you hear what Gustavo and Kelly told me and Logan" Yoli asked him

"You'll have to excuse him Yoli he has a short term attention span." said Kendall we all laughed except for Carlos.

"Hey!" he said

"OH MY GOSH YOLI, I haven't seen you in for ever!" a shouted a very familiar voice. We all turned to the person.

"Mercedes Griffin." Yoli said standing up.

**Me as promised there was chapter 15 in it entirety. **

**I hope you guys liked it and if you did** **pretty please review. I would really appreciate it and if you guys have any ideas that would be great! With much love Thank you!**


End file.
